


It's not bad

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella





	It's not bad

Jayy could see Dahvie at the corner of his eye, commenting about how "Awesome" some facebook girl's "tits" were. Jayy had his attention focused on his phone, his eyes scanning twitter updates, so he couldn't tell who the girl might be. However, by the sound of it, Dahvie really appreciated the effort she put into her appearance. A heart beat later, Dahvie was browsing the web for something else. "So is anyone going to interview us again?" He asked over his shoulder.

Jayy checked, "No," He replied, shaking his head even though Dahvie couldn't see him, "We're free for the rest of the month, unless there's a last minute reservation." Jayy looked up from his phone as Dahvie turned around, his eyes bulging in exaggerated boredom. "I wanna do something." He complained.

Jayy surpressed a laugh, giving his friend a side long glance while pressing a few buttons on his phone, "Like what?"  
"I dunno," Dahvie spinned on the swivel chair, his voice rising, "SOMEthing, like, I dunno, fun I guess."


End file.
